In Love With My Lust
by YfyF12
Summary: While Starfire is trying to get more accustomed to the ways of Earth, she struggles to rid herself of these strange, foreign feelings toward a certain thief.
1. Hey cutie

In Love With My Lust

Author: YolandaFriella

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Every one of the characters belong to whoever made them.

Summary: While Starfire is trying to get more accustomed to the ways of Earth, she struggles to rid herself of these strange, foreign feelings toward a certain thief. Rated M for a reason!

Info: Story following the one shot On One Condition.

* * *

Chapter One: Hey cutie

* * *

Starfire hugged her pillow tightly to herself, a distressed frown adorning her features.

The wind howled outside the Titan's tower, much to Starfire's further worry. She tried to block the eerie sound from her ears, but no matter how hard she tried, it only returned.

Shadows danced along her walls. She eyed the wall nervously, trying to make out obscure shapes the shadows created. She gulped. For some odd reason, something was plaguing the Tamaranian girl, and it refused to leave.

_Robin,_ she came to a realization,_ I shall go to Robin to seek reassurance. _

With her mind set, Starfire rose from her bed sheets and drifted to her door. She even glanced around in a paranoid manner, goose bumps forming on her tanned arms, and slid from her room to the awaiting hallway.

The hallway was dimmer than usual. Starfire hurriedly ambled to where her team leader's room was, which wasn't far from her own. She hugged herself self-consciously, glancing in every direction frequently. The girl couldn't help but think someone—or _something_—was watching her.

Finally her destination was reached. Robin's cool metal door stared back at her, and she already felt a little better. Robin was indeed her closest friend on earth so far, even though she often found herself conversing with friend Raven about personal aspects, but she held the most trust in Robin. She smiled a bit to herself before knocking softly on the door, a warmth feeling spreading throughout her chest. Yes. She made the right choice to come to Robin's room.

She waited patiently in the hallway for Robin to reply or open the door. However, after a few minutes of staring at the door, Starfire's smile vanished from her face. She leaned her head against the door, closing her eyes to hear better. Nothing. Absolutely silence.

Her stomach lurched. Was there something wrong? She wanted to at least peek through the door to see what Robin was doing, but she knew perfectly well how rude that was. She nibbled on her bottom lip as she contemplated what to do next.

_Perhaps_, she thought inwardly,_ he didn't hear me. I didn't knock very loud in the first place._

Starfire knocked on the door once more, but this time, she knocked a bit more firmly. She waited again, only to be faced with the same silence as before.

_Perhaps hunger spoke to him,_ Starfire wondered curiously, making her way to the living room. The double doors parted as Starfire flew through, immediately seeing a dark and empty kitchen.

Where was he…?

"Hey there, cutie."

Starfire's blood ran cold as she whirled around, still midair, to see none other than Red X leaning against the wall. Her heart skipped as she looked him over, seeing his dark figure hidden by the shadows of the night; however, even in the immense darkness, she could see the pale mask hiding his features. And as her thoughts froze, the happiness of "flying" froze as well, thus, causing her to fall to the ground heavily.

She fell on her bottom but didn't dare avert her eyes. Red X simply gazed down at her, his mask hiding every single emotion that he felt. Starfire looked down at his shoes, slowly drifting her eyes south over every little detail about the oh-so-mysterious thief that the Teen Titan's had yet to decipher. The warmth she previously felt was swiped away with a cold, nervous shiver. Even though Robin and Red X were extremely alike in certain ways, they were _completely_ different in certain ways as well.

Robin was her friend. Red X, most certainly, was _not_.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me." Red X said. "Especially after our last _date_."

Starfire instantly felt blush rise upon her cheeks. For some reason, she thought he wouldn't bring their little incident up.

The thief moved away from the wall, his movements fluid and graceful—not making a sound whatsoever, towards Starfire. Quickly, she retaliated and took flight, fleeing away towards the back of the living room; where the windows were located.

Of course Red X easily followed her. "Hey, hey, hey, don't get all panicky on me. Don't want little wonder boy finding out I'm here."

"Leave this once," Starfire seethed, hiding her fear with fake anger.

"But I thought we were off your cold shoulder!" Red X shot back, holding out his gloved hand as if he was offering something. "I didn't even do anything to you."

"You're a thief." Starfire said.

"You're right." Red X confirmed. "That's what I am—but that's it. I'm not even threatening your previous city! I'm just looking out for number one."

"You are a horrible man!"

"Now that was a little harsh there." Red X withdrew his hand, tilting his head to the side to survey Starfire with a sly manner. "Do we have to do this the hard way again?"

The fear hit Starfire again, and she accidentally let it slide across her features. "L-leave me alone. Do not lay a hand on me."

"Don't be such a party-pooper," Red X shot back, getting annoyed. "I just came here to talk. That's it."

"How could I trust _you_?"

Just as Starfire spoke, the sound of shattering glass spiked through her ears. She didn't even have time to utter a noise as wind rattled through her long hair. Her flight-mode was cut off, sending her toppling to the ground. The wind had an effect on her, giving her angle as she fell—sending her out the window.

Starfire had never felt so scared before. But as she fell violently through the air, she experienced the very opposite of her element; _falling_. Her mouth opened to let out a shriek, but that was blocked out by the wind swarming around her lithe body as she continued to spiral down towards the rocks of the ocean waiting below.

It felt like seconds, only mere moments, before a hard body hit hers. And just like she fell out of the window, Starfire felt herself in the very arms of Red X himself. She looked up in shock, seeing that familiar mask staring down at her, feeling completely in his hands as they both—not her—tumbled to their own deaths.

And just before they landed on the sharp, jagged rocks, Starfire closed her eyes.

And woke up.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! That was really, really short! I'm sorry! This is the first chapter, which means (for me) that it's going to be the shortest of all! I promise my later chapters will be longer. Also, if you haven't read On One Condition, I'd strongly advice you to do or you may be a bit confused about what's happening in this. Thank you and if you have time, leave me a review! :) **

**This chapter was dedicated to Suna Kokaru for leaving me such an aspirational review on my one shot! Thanks so much! I hope this story is worth what you wrote :) **

**Sincerely,**

**YolandaFriella**


	2. Oblivious

Starfire awoke with a jolt, instantly seeing Robin's face peering down at her. Sweat layered her skin, her hair was matted to her forehead, and she panted heavily as if she just ran a marathon.

"Star?" Robin probed, grabbing her shoulders to steady her. "You alright? I could hear you screaming all the way from my room."

Starfire immediately felt guilt wash through her shock. There she was, dreaming of Robin's arch enemy—yet Robin still was completely unaware of what happened last time.

Her heart melted when she looked over Robin's handsome features. Never in her life has the Tamaranian girl seen a being so…masculine and attractive. She suddenly felt like hugging him, but knew that would most likely frighten him due to her previous state.

Should she inform him of what took place at their last run-in with Red X?

"Whatever it was," Robin cut through her thoughts, "is gone. You must've had a nightmare or something. Wanna talk about it?"

Starfire felt even guiltier. Robin was such an amazing friend, always talking to her about her most personal things/problems. He was her closest friend here on Earth, and she would have no other.

"I-I don't remember." Starfire was always a terrible liar. Blackfire was the best in her family to be dishonest.

"If you don't wanna talk about it then that's fine. I just wanted to let you know I'm here if you need me." He smiled down at her, that breathtakingly charming grin that swept other human girls off their feet. Starfire felt her insides pool into mush as she struggled to smile back at him. "Are you fine now or do you want me to stay for a little longer?"

"Do not worry about me." Starfire told him. "I apologize for my disruption of your sleep."

"It's fine—really. You sounded really…bad though. I thought you were getting attacked."

"I am fine, friend Robin."

"Well, then I'm going back to bed." Robin stood from her bed, still wearing his full uniform even though Starfire knew by his untidy hair that he was sleeping earlier.

"Have a good sleep." Starfire waited until he fully exited the room to curl back under her blankets. Her smile was instantly wiped clean from her face, and the warmth she once felt was replaced with the plaguing coldness of remorse.

_I should have told him,_ she lamented. _I should have told him. He is my best friend here! I have to tell someone. Besides, everyone knows secrets do not last. It is better if he finds out by me than on accident. _

Finally deciding on what to do, Starfire wondered how she would tell him. Would he get mad?

_Of course he would get mad! Red X is his arch enemy—his obsession for right now! Why would he not get mad? _

Starfire snuggled deeper into her violet pillows. No. She would simply have to wait to tell _anyone_ about Red X. Besides, the thief always seemed to be messing around. He couldn't have been serious about what he had said to her.

**"I'll bet Wonder Boy doesn't treat you how you deserve to be treated." The thief murmured, his hidden eyes gazing at Starfire in interest. "He treats you…wrong. You deserve to be treated like a **_**girl**_**, not just his team member. I've seen the way he looks at you, or how he's never fails to catch you when you fall. He always has an extra eye for you."**

_No,_ Starfire thought, remembering the whole thing in her mind. _He seemed pretty serious right there. He really looked….interested. _

**Red X noticed her now terrified expression, and he chuckled under his breath. "Look cutie, I'm not here to **_**hurt**_** ya. See, I'm just here for a little fun." As if to prove his point, Red X stepped back and began unbuckling his belt strapped around his thin waist. Starfire was shocked. She knew that's where most of his gadgets were located, especially the button that allowed him to transport so easily. A **_**CLANG**_** echoed through the alleyway as he dropped the belt carelessly by his feet, swiftly kicking it against the wall. Green eyes met masked ones, and Starfire felt a **_**little**_** better, seeing he wasn't going to harm her. But what exactly did he mean by "fun"? She eyed him cautiously as he held up his hands in a yielding gesture, approaching her gradually. "See? I have no weapons on me."**

"_I'm just here for a little fun." _

Red X's playful voice echoed through her mind like a broken record. Starfire began trembling as she remembered him crushing his body against hers.

_I'm just here for a little fun. _

She closed her eyes tightly, her hands finding a firm grip on her pillow to squeeze it tightly.

**"Robin is a stranger to you. Even though you think he's your best friend, you know nothing about him." Red X drew his hand back to move his cape, which was fluttering around him in a messy way. "He must be a **_**really**_** bad teacher."**

Robin flashed in Starfire's mind. From when they first met, all the events that escaladed to this very moment. Starfire searched deeply in her mind, wondering if Robin ever did tell her his name. Robin. That's all she knew. Was that his true name? It had to be.

The Tamaranian girl sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted. She glanced out her window. This was definitely going to be a long night.

* * *

"Good morning, friends!" Starfire rushed into the living room, seeing Raven reading a thick book on the couch, Beast Boy yawning into his palm, Cyborg cooking breakfast, and Robin switching channels on the TV. She clapped her hands together, twirling around as she made her way further into the room.

"That's just so unnatural." Raven muttered. "To be _that_ happy this early in the morning."

"Good morning, Star." Robin greeted the bubbly girl with a welcoming smile. Raven averted her eyes from her book to watch Robin's expression soften. She inwardly rolled her eyes. How more obvious could his attraction to Starfire be? She was surprised, even though she was an alien that Starfire hasn't yet noticed.

"Yo, you guys want eggs or waffles?" Cyborg asked from the kitchen.

"Eggs." Robin said.

"I want waffles!" Beast Boy snatched the remote from Robin's hand and began looking. "Vegetarian here, remember?"

Starfire sat awkwardly next to Raven, who was in deeply absorbed in her book. "What is it that you are reading?"

Raven's eyes slowly looked at her. "A book."

The room went quiet.

"Well," Robin chose to break the silence, "what do you guys want to do today? I don't see any signs of trouble yet."

Starfire's smile disappeared as Robin mentioned "trouble". A certain thief haunted her mind.

"I say we just chill out here." Cyborg said, digging through the pantry for ingredients. "I mean, we've been busy for the past few days."

Robin was steadily noticing Starfire's withdrawn expression. "What's wrong?"

Everyone turned their attention to Starfire, who instantly brightened up. Robin could tell it was forced though. He quirked an eyebrow.

"I am wonderful!" She insisted cheerfully. "Perhaps we can watch some…films?"

"Or Robin could face me in D-Racer!" Beast Boy tossed a controller to Robin, who caught it on short notice.

"Hang on! I wanna watch!" Cyborg said, mixing all the ingredients quickly.

"Friend," Starfire called, "would you like me to mix them while you watch?"

"Sure!" Cyborg hurried into the room and Starfire took his place, trying her best to do exactly as he did before she was there. The boys' attention was turned away from her, focusing on the game before them.

However, Starfire let her guard down and a deep frown was planted on her face as she thought about Red X again. Raven secretly looked up from her book, watching the alien girl stare down into the mixture with a lost expression.

For once after a long while, Raven felt confused.

* * *

The day was going by at a slow pace.

The team lay around, doing practically nothing but rest and enjoy their day of rest. Raven was locked away in her room, meditating probably, Beast Boy and Cyborg were facing each other on a wrestling game, and Robin and Starfire were lounging around on the roof.

They both sat on the edge of the building, their legs dangling over the edge, their shoulders almost touching.

"Something's wrong." Robin suddenly pointed out. Starfire could feel his eyes scanning over her face, and she quickly looked away out of modesty.

"Nothing is wrong." She whispered.

"Something _is _wrong. I'm not stupid, Star." His voice softened like sweet honey. "Did you have more nightmares?"

"No. I had pleasant dreams."

Starfire felt her cheeks redden when Robin lightly touched her shoulder, inching closer.

"No, this is what's wrong." Robin whispered for only her to hear. He moved even closer, his breath fanning across her face. Starfire finally turned her head to gaze up at him, her cheeks blazing. "You've been acting differently lately."

"How so?"

"Well, whenever…I mean w-we used to always…" Robin stuttered. "We used to always be…close. And now, whenever I even _touch_ you, you act all…like I'm about to hurt you or something."

Starfire felt her insides melt, something creeping inside of her. Yes, Robin was very much like Red X indeed.

"I just want to let you know right now that I would never hurt you. If anybody has _ever_ laid their hand on you—I don't care how, I would find them and…" He trailed off, his eyes narrowing. "I, uh, I guess I'm just saying that I don't want anyone to hurt you, Star." He noticed her open mouthed expression and scrambled for an explanation. "I mean, I'd do that for anyone on the team. I don't choose favorites."

"Robin," Starfire breathed, "I do not know what you are trying to explain to me."

"I-I'm trying to s-say…" Robin shook his head, bringing his other hand forth to hold her other shoulder. Starfire felt butterflies flutter in her chest, and her palms began to feel sweaty. "This."

And then he kissed her.

Starfire was shocked when he pressed his lips gently against hers, squeezing her shoulders a little as he merely pecked her lips. It was entirely different than her kiss with Red X—which was exhilarating and stimulating. Red X didn't just peck her on the lips, he _kissed_ her; and he kissed her good. This felt more emotionless and without spark, much to Starfire's disappointment.

"That's a kiss," Robin told her tenderly, his lips only inches from hers. Without thinking, Starfire kissed him deeper this time, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Robin stiffened up as she pressed closer against him, obviously not knowing his innocent friend knew this much about the concept.

Robin wasn't cooperating with Starfire. He leaned back as if to get away from her, but Starfire thought he simply wanted to lie down on his back. She didn't think about his hands not touching her, or how wide his eyes were underneath his eye mask, gazing up at her in surprise.

Sadly, her legs went too far over the ledge and she quickly pulled away when she felt herself sliding. She was too focused on Robin that when she went sprawling over the edge, she didn't even let out a scream of shock.

"Star!" Robin called, reaching out his hand as she lost her grip. She tumbled over the edge, falling quickly to the ocean below. "Fly, Star, _fly_!"

It was only a few seconds of falling before a rope wound itself around her ankles. Starfire sighed in relief, thinking it was Robin as it began pulling her up.

She was slowly being dragged upwards, back towards the tower. She waited patiently, her breath calming down for the time being.

"Thank you, Robin." She said just as hands grabbed her to pick her up over the ledge. Just as she turned around, Starfire let out a startled squeak when she saw Robin pinned to the wall with a X.

"Missed me, cutie?"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Second chapter is out! Whoo! Hope you guys liked it. Red X is definately going to be in the next chapter, I promise! And he's going to be in there a LOT! Please leave a review, for I LOVE getting those awesome things :D **

**Thanks to my awesome reviewers! You all get a Red X doll :3 Have fun! **

**This chapter was dedicated to **xXxMudvayneGirlxXx** for her awesome review! Argh I hate making mistakes, but thank you for letting me know about it! I'll try to get it fixed :) She has an awesome Halloween story that I loved reading! If you're a fan of Halloween (the movie) check her story out. **

**Thanks! **

**~YolandaFriella**


End file.
